A little vacation
by EmilyTheSilentAssassin
Summary: CSI team takes a vacation at lake nevada. Sparks fly. GC NS


The Very Private Lives of the CSI Team  
  
A/N None of these characters belong to me and I make no money from them. I am in love with Nick Stokes. He's pretty much the coolest guy ever (yes, I know he's not real) and this will get a lot dirtier later.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Mommy!" Lindsey Willows threw her arms around her mom.  
"Lindsey, whoa. I guess your day was pretty exciting." Catherine Willows laughed.  
"Yeah. We got to do our VIP presentations. Everybody loved Grissom!" Lindsey's eyes were wide with excitement.  
"Well," Catherine bent down, "why don't you tell me about it well we go take a ride on somebody's favorite roller coaster."  
Lindsey jumped up and down. "Okay."  
  
Gil Grissom stood behind a Plexiglas wall, staring at Catherine and Lindsey Willows. Lindsey needed a dad. She needed somebody to give her stability. Maybe Catherine would eventually let him in.  
  
A Texan and a San Franciscan sat inside the break room, tossing friendly banter back and forth. The Texan, Nick Stokes, had a reputation for being a womanizer who promised to call and never did. He'd made himself a few ex-girlfriends within the LVPD, but never one on the CSI team he worked with at night. The San Franciscan, Sara Sidle, had a reputation for being a little cold and slightly bitchy on occasion. All her CSI co-workers knew that once Sidle opened up a little, she was a loyal and friendly woman, with a lot of fight in her.  
"So, how'd the date go last night?" Sara tossed her hair, unintentionally attracting Nick's attention.  
"Mary was great. We had a great time." Nick shrugged.  
"Her name was Mandy." Sara grinned.  
"No it wasn't!" Nick protested.  
"Yes it was." Gil Grissom interrupted the conversation. "New assignments."  
Those magic words attracted the CSI team into the break room and there they sat, waiting for Grissom to tell them what to do.  
"A CSI retreat." Grissom read with some contempt in his voice. Daytime CSI went last week, now it's our turn. We're supposed to bond with each other and create a more stable working environment." He read directly off of the paper, not entirely holding his smile in.  
"A retreat?" Catherine spoke in her methodical, clear-voiced way.  
"A retreat." Grissom confirmed.  
"I dunno, could be kinda fun." Warrick Brown looked around, squinting the way he always did.  
"Maybe." Nick replied, stealing a look at Sara.  
"Yeah, who knows?" Grissom stole a look of his own at Catherine.  
  
The CSIs are at Lake Nevada  
"I'll share a room with Catherine." Sara spoke up quickly.  
"I'll shack up with Warrick." Nick volunteered.  
"Which leaves the boss without a roommate." Grissom smiled. He was a man of privacy and appreciated the fact that his team recognized that. "Better get unpacked. Dinner's in an hour."  
"Oh yeah, who says?" Catherine challenged.  
"I do. I'm still the boss, remember?" Grissom smiled in his superior, wry way.  
  
"Who wants to go for a walk?" Sara stood up and stretched. "Cath, Warrick?"  
"Nah." Catherine yawned. "I'm going to go call Lindsey and then go to bed."  
"Mother hen." Warrick teased. He loved Lindsey like a little sister and would give his life to protect her.  
"Gris, Nick?" Sara didn't feel like walking in the dark by herself, but she was restless and needed to get out."  
"Sure, I guess." Nick didn't want to sound to overeager, lest the rest of the CSIs figure him out.  
"No thank you. I want to finish reading my book." Grissom saw his opportunity to approach Catherine.  
"Kay." Sara shrugged and went to go grab a sweatshirt.  
  
The ground crunched beneath Sara and Nick's feet as they strolled along the CSI cabin grounds. "So, why were you so desperate for company?" Nick hoped the answer would be that Sara had wanted to spend time alone with him, to see what would happen beyond a professional relationship.  
"Scared of the dark." Sara said sheepishly.  
"Sara Sidle? Big bad scary Sara Sidle is afraid of the dark."  
"Afraid of the unknown is more like it!" Sara wasn't about to let Nick make her sound like a ten-year-old girl.  
"Afraid of the dark it is." Nick chuckled, his smile making Sara's stomach flip-flop.  
"Get out of here." She pushed Nick to the side. She pushed his arm, so she got a good feel of his well-muscled biceps.  
"No way." Nick grabbed Sara's arm, and flung her around him. Sara fell, but Nick stayed standing.  
"Oh, I'll get you for that." Sara narrowed her eyes.  
"Just try."  
  
Grissom knocked on the door to Catherine's bedroom. With Sara not there, it would be easy enough for him to let Catherine know how he felt.  
"Come in." Catherine said.  
"Hey, Cath, I wanted to talk to you about something." Grissom came in.  
"One sec." Catherine held up a finger. "Okay Lindsey, I'll see you in a week. You be a good girl, okay?" She paused. "Okay. Bye bye."  
"She's a good kid." Grissom smiled.  
"She really is." Catherine looked at her silver phone fondly. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well, it's really important."  
"What is it?" Catherine looked at Grissom. "You know you can tell me. We've been friends a long time."  
"It's kind of, well..." Grissom stumbled over the words. "It's this." He said finally and kissed Catherine.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win." Sara panted.  
"Uh huh, that's what I thought." Nick's grin widened. "So you ready to head back?"  
"Just one more thing." Sara straightened up and tackled Nick from behind. Sara took Nick down. "Uh huh, that's what I thought." Sara threw Nick's words back at him. Nick rolled over and without a moment of hesitation, kissed her. 


End file.
